


Hot Cocoa

by earlgreyteawrites



Series: Klancemas [4]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Comfort fic, Fluff, KEITH FIC, M/M, Vld keith - Freeform, coffee shop AU, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance christmas, klance fic, klance fluff, klancemas, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, vd keith fic, vld klance - Freeform, vld lance - Freeform, vld lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: Lance sighed, opening the door to his favorite coffee shop. As always, the place was completely empty, seeing as Lance always came a while before the actual opening, just after his favorite person unlocked the door. So, staying true to his usual routine, Lance walked up to the counter, instantly waking up. He was full of jitters and excitement, hardly able to believe what he was going to do. It was dorky, sweet and even a little bit flirty, the number one recipe for Lance. Although, to be fair, he’d done this before, only it was a little bit different than those last times.





	Hot Cocoa

Lance sighed, opening the door to his favorite coffee shop. As always, the place was completely empty, seeing as Lance always came a while before the actual opening, just after his favorite person unlocked the door. So, staying true to his usual routine, Lance walked up to the counter, instantly waking up. He was full of jitters and excitement, hardly able to believe what he was going to do. It was dorky, sweet and even a little bit flirty, the number one recipe for Lance. Although, to be fair, he’d done this before, only it was a little bit different than those last times.

So, trying to get rid of his jitters he figured he might as well get this over with.

Lance reached over, dining the service bell as loudly and annoying as physically possible, just as every other morning. If this little coffee shop had been fancy enough to have one of those door dingers or those fancy buttons you can press, undoubtedly Lance would be using it until it broke, just as he had broke the last three bells doing this action.

And, as every morning, the same boy appeared with the same expression, same mussed up hair and the same beautiful face. He sighed deeply, hanging his head.

“I hate you.” he groaned, swiping the bell of the counter and looking at Lance for a second, proceeding to chuck the bell at him, knocking him in the side of the head.

“Hey!” Lance screeched, retrieving the bell from the floor, “That was inhumane!”

“I apologize for the inconvenience  _ sir _ .” Keith mocked, leaning over the counter and flicking Lance in the nose. “And does it have to be every shift? Why can’t you come in at the time it really opens like everyone else?”

“Because I get some time with you.” Lance answered honestly. A little bit of color spread across Keith’s cheeks, but Lance mistook it for a little bit of irritation and the warmth of the coffee shop.

“Lucky me.” Keith said sarcastically, earning another ‘Hey!’ from Lance and a bit of laughter to follow. “Let me guess.” Keith said, tapping his chin like he was thinking really hard, almost as if Lance didn’t order the same exact thing every single day. “Hot cocoa made with warm milk,  _ not  _ warm water, whipped cream on the top, two big marshmallows and, I quote, ‘as many chocolate chips as you have in your supply closet!’” he mocked Lance’s voice, but Lance didn’t mind, seeing as they’d done this every day together for almost a year now.

“Wow, how’d you know, it’s almost like you’re telepathic or something?”

“I know right?” Keith said with a grin. “I’m just magic like that.”

Lance watched as Keith turned around, beginning to make his favorite drink for the morning. He’d already turned on that jazz lofi pop stuff that he was obsessed with. Not really Lance’s taste, but he enjoyed how Keith wiggled around to it. He was definitely not a good dancer by any means, but if he could just make good use of his hips, maye it would work, Lance supposed.

As he waited, Lance fidgeted with the bag in his hands, feeling a little nervous. He knew Keith never ate breakfast, so he figured he'd make one, but Keith was great at drinks and stuff, so Lance figured his attempt at making food couldn’t be all that good. But, he supposed it was the thought that counts. Anyways he’d rather have Keith eat than starve, even if Lance’s cooking skills weren’t all that amazing.

Keith turned back with Lance’s drink, being sure to put extra mini chocolate chips and a pile of whipped cream, just how Lance liked it. Lance took a seat at the counter, smiling as he stuffed a straw through the lid.

“Thanks.” Lance sighed happily, taking a sip. As always, it was one of the best things he’d ever had in his life, a happy sigh flowing out of his lips as his taste buds thanked him for giving them the heaven he was drinking.

“Mm, what’s that?” Keith asked, pointing to the paper bag in Lance’s hand. Lance almost choked on a chocolate chip, barely managing not to die. Getting the heimlich maneuver from Keith wouldn’t be all that great of a morning. Number one, obviously embarrassing, number two, it likely wouldn’t work considering how much smaller Keith was than Lance.

“I, uh…” Lance began, placing the bag on the counter, “I made you some breakfast.” he admitted.

Keith’s expression immediately changed as he looked at the bag. It was almost as though he didn’t know what to say. Lance handed the bag over the counter, hoping to prompt some other sort of reaction, seeing as he wasn’t really sure what to do with Keith when he seemed so quiet.

“...You didn’t have to do this.” he mumbled, a little breathless as he took the bag, opening it. Lance found himself smiling, proud that he’d been able to make Keith excited and or happy of all things over a homemade breakfast.

“It’s no problem.” Lance shrugged, watching as Keith walked over to the door quickly, locking it. After all, the store didn’t open for another hour, Keith always just left it open for Lance to come in. He took a seat besides Lance afterwards, placing everything on a cafe plate, his cheeks all rosy red.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.” he muttered, grabbing a plastic fork. “Thanks so much.”

“Really it’s nothing-”

“Don’t say that. I can barely afford ramen, this is everything.” Keith dove in, appearing to enjoy everything that he ate as Lance sipped his hot cocoa, giggling as Keith moaned and grinned with pleasure, munching on the breakfast Lance had made, which thankfully had stayed hot. This must’ve been how his mama felt on special occasions when he made garlic knots for his birthday.

“I actually love you right now.” Keith sighed happily, forking the last of an omlet into his mouth. “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“Wow, really?” Lance asked, hoping he didn’t seem rude.

“...Well, yeah?” Keith shrugged, munching happily on some pancakes. “Is that weird or something?”

“A little I guess.” Lance mumbled, “But I’m glad you like it.”

“I  _ love _ it.” Keith emphasized, his cheeks so stuffed with food that he looked like a chipmunk. Lance cracked up at that, nearly spilling his hot cocoa all over the place. Keith laughed too, partially partially choking.

“You’re going to kill yourself stuffing your face like that.” Lance wheezed.

“It will be an honorable death. My grave will have ‘murdered by Lance’s amazing cooking skills’ on it.”

“Awe, I’m not that good.”

“Yes you  _ are _ . This is the best thing I’ve eaten in  _ years _ .” this made Lance blush a little bit, definitely not used to Keith pouring out compliments. “...Please do this every day.” he requested, sighing happily as he swallowed the last of it, frowning when it was all gone.

“Sure.” Lance said, already a bit of a flustered mess, smiling goofily as Keith’s face brightened.

“You’re the best. Thanks Lance, I owe you one.” he said, getting up, “I've got to get back to work, but I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yup.” Lance confirmed, taking his backpack. But as he stood up to leave, Keith leaned over, pecking him on the cheek tenderly. It lasted a bit longer than it should’ve, giving the chance for Lance to feel the perfect curve of Keith’s lips and the gentleness behind them.

“Be safe.” he said, before scurrying to the back, leaving Lance to gawk at what just happened.

Oh he was  _ definitely  _ making breakfast again.

 

Lance spent his morning bus ride to college writing down everything he could make Keith for breakfast, planning out all sorts of little dishes that would taste great but not take too long. After all, Lance was a college student, he couldn’t afford to have much time wasted.

But as the day went on, Lance continued to keep the list in his pocket, thinking about it through most of his classes. But his most prominent thought, despite it being hours ago, was the fact that he could still feel the ghost of Keith’s lips pressing against his cheek. He probably looked like a total idiot on the bus earlier and was sure strangers had been looking at him funny as he giggled, unable to hold it all in.

The next day, Lance even thought about that little kiss as he was making breakfast for the two of them, carefully placing the meal into the paper bag for Keith and stuffing his own into his mouth, beginning to head down.

A new routine quickly formed after that day. Lance walked in, ordered hot cocoa after aggressively ringing the bell, cue some small talk, Lance displayed Keith’s breakfast, they would eat together, but best of all, Keith would always peck Lance’s cheek as a soft thank you. Lance practically floated every time Keith kissed him, his gentleness and bashfulness about it only making it all the more valuable.

Soon a week had passed, their little routine now becoming their ‘thing’ so to speak, only (due to Lance providing Keith’s breakfast) Lance got his hot cocoa for free. As always, he sat down at the stool by the counter, watching as Keith closed the door. Recently he’d been a bit more, well, shy. It wasn’t a bad thing of course, if anything it made Lance more flustered to watch him smile sheepishly and shift his weight a little bit nervously when they sat so close to one another, scooting just the tiniest bit closer.

“It’s amazing as always.” he complimented to Lance. Lance managed to smile, but as Keith said it, the enthusiasm was gone from his voice. Obviously this confused Lance, seeing as it wasn’t routine for Keith to seem so...down.

He watched as Keith ate (going faster than he should as always), looking for any sort of sign that something was wrong. Keith sighed deeply, pausing for a second and just looking at his plate. Lance noticed his hands were shaking and heard him swallow thickly.

“...I need to tell you something.” Keith mumbled, clearly nervous. Lance immediately assumed something awful, but tried his best to stay quiet and listen patiently ot what Keith was about to say. Although, before he began, Lance fit his arm around Keith's shoulder, pulling him close.

“Go ahead.” Lance prompted softly, giving Keith’s shoulder a little squeeze. Keith hesitated for a moment, but then relaxed a little bit, seeming slightly less nervous. He rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, much to his surprise, beginning to talk,

“I...well you know how I’ve been, uhm,  _ kissing  _ you.” Keith said flusteredly. If Lance could look over at him, he was sure Keith’s face would be as red as his own was getting.

“...Yeah?” Lance mumbled, his voice so quiet he doubted Keith could hear it. A sudden fear rose up quickly, the idea forming. Lance assumed he was probably going to say something bad, like ‘don’t take that the wrong way’ or ‘it was never meant to be romantic’. His heart pounded and anxiety wisted in his chest, barely hearing Keith over his own momentary panicking.

“W-well, I…” Keith stuttered nervously, suddenly beginning to play with the edge of his shirt. “...I did it at first to thank you, but, I don’t think I’m doing it to thank you anymore.” he admitted. Wait...what?

“I-I’ve liked you for a while, I needed to say it. I didn’t want to keep kissing you or doing something you didn’t want. I-I know you don’t always say when something happens that you don’t want or you don’t like, s-so I was just making sure.” he said, his voice trembling with nervousness. Lance fell quiet for a moment, feeling bad that Keith was scared to admit what he’d been feeling, after all, they were perfectly requited. Lance felt a little mad at himself for not making that more obvious.

Lance realized he might’ve postponed his response a little too long, feeling Keith tremble violently in his arms, obviously afraid of what might be to come. He gave Keith’s shoulder another gentle squeeze.

“...I like it when you kiss me.” Lance admitted, “It’s a...really cute.” he felt his own cheeks go red. Way to go Lance, great confession. Although, Keith seemed to think it was, his own face glowing with a soft pink color.

“O-oh.” he stuttered, smiling goofily. “O-okay .” he let go of the edges of his shirt, relaxing a little bit more into Lance’s shoulder before lifting his head up. “May I-”

“Sure.” Lance agreed, a little bit flustered himself. Keith  continued to smile that bashful crooked smile of his, leaning up a little bit. However, much to Lance’s surprise, Keith didn’t peck his cheek. In fact, his aim was pretty off, bad enough that he ended up on Lance’s mouth. Lance gasped a little with surprise, but relaxed almost immediately, feeling a warmth burst from inside of him, far more amazing and wonderful than drinking hot cocoa. He brought his hands up, carefully cupping Keith's cheek in one hand and looping the other around his waist. He touched Keith as gently as possible, doing his best not to pressure him, seeing as it was rather obvious that this was Keith’s first kiss. He was clearly having some trouble, still trembling and trying to figure out how to do everything properly.

“I like you too.” Lance mumbled into Keith’s lips, dipping back in for a little more. He used the hand on Keith’s cheek to help guide him through the motions, kissing him carefully in a slow fluid pattern so Keith could get used to it. And, after a couple more seconds, Keith picked it up. He moved cautiously, testing the waters. Lance thought it was adorable, pressing slightly closer to him before Keith began to fall back, prompting Lance to move away too.

They looked at each other for a moment, faces red and eyes as wide as saucers. Lance still hand his hand tucked into Keith’s hair and his hand around his waist comfortably. Keith stared for another moment at Lance, but suddenly his eyes flickered to the area behind Lance. He covered his mouth, abruptly beginning to giggle.

“I knocked over your hot cocoa.” he said, cheeks rosy with amusement. Lance turned around, finding that Kith was indeed correct. There his drink sat, covering the floor, unnoticed due to their kissing.

“I’ll help you clean it up?” Lance offered, but Keith hesitated for a second. He suddenly squeezed Lance’s shoulders (which he had been holding when they kissed), looking at him with his soft doe eyes.

“Mm, can we do it in a couple minutes?” he asked, leaning a little bit closer. Lance felt himself smiling bashfully.

“Of course.” he confirmed, dipping back in for a little more. He didn’t need hot cocoa when he had Keith to make him feel warm and cozy.

 


End file.
